Second Fillydelphian War
by El Presidente 15
Summary: The sequel to The First Equestrian Civil War, takes place 200 years after the first story.


The Second Fillydelphian War

A/N: Hello everypony, El Presidente here again with another timeline writing style story. This is the sequel to The First Equestrian Civil War so if you haven't read that one I highly suggest you do so you know what is going on. So we left of with Equestria divided after the war, well this story takes place 200 hundred years after the war. Also if you're wondering how this looks like on a map, I'm using the official Equestrian map, the one made by Hasbro and just split it down the middle, the Fillydelphian Republic being on the right side and Equestria on the left. Also Ponyville doesn't exist yet and Canterlot is in the everfree forest where the old castle ruins are in current Equestria. I think that is all, so on with the story.

669 ARD (After Discord's Reign)

February 3- A new military base is constructed in Dodge City to further strengthen the Fillydelphian border patrols, making it the fifth base to be constructed in Dodge City.

February 10- Election season starts in the Fillydelphian Republic as the candidates from the three political parties start their election campaigns to be the 41rst Fillydelphian president.

February 15- Equestrian settlers begin a trip north to establish a city beyond the White Tail Woods forest.

February 25- Princess Celestia and Luna meet with the Cameluan King and talk about an alliance between both countries. The Cameluan king agrees to the treaty and happily sings it. The country of Camelu was discovered 50 years ago when Equestrian explorers went past the San Palomino desert and entered Cameluan borders. Equestria and Camelu began with good diplomatic relations and slowly strengthen their relations. Celestia and Luna return to Canterlot bringing good news of the alliance.

March 1- Fillydelphia, Manehattan, and Baltimare celebrate the 200 year anniversary of the Fillydelphian Republic being a sovereign country.

March 15- The settlement of Tall Tale is founded as the Equestrian settlers reach fertile land near the Smokey Mountain forest.

March 20- Equestrian scientist begin experimenting with sulfur, saltpeter, and charcoal, hypothesizing that the mixture would be used to start a fire without using wood. A Fillydelphian spy, disguised as a scientist, reports about the experiments to the Fillydelphian government. They tell him to keep watching the experiment.

March 22- The first experiment is tried out in the Everfree Forest, with the princesses there to witness it. The scientist put the mixture then a unicorn scientist uses his magic to throw a spark at the mixture. Nothing happens for a few seconds and then…. KABOOOOOM! The mixture explodes knocking the scientists and some trees down. The scientists are stunned to see the result of the mix, while Celestia has an idea in her mind on how to use this newly discovered weapon. Celestia tells the scientist to make more of the mixture. The scientists follow orders and begin to make more. The Fillydelphian spy reports the new development and tells the recipe to the Fillydelphian government. Fillydelphian scientists begin working on the new experimental weapon.

March 28- The mixture is called Black Powder because of its color, found out to be very explosive Celestia has her top weapon architects and designers working on new ideas for weapons that can use this new technology. Fillydelphian spies work hard to track both the scientists and the weapon makers.

April 12-25- The designers come up with the idea of a weapon called the cannon. Architects design the look of the weapon and the ammunition and get approval from Celestia. Construction for the first cannon begins. The cannon is built and ready to test. The scientists take the cannon and test fire it in the everfree forest. The results are promising as the cannon shot destroys a couple of trees. The weapon is approved by Celestia and the plans are sent to weapon factories to make an abundant amount of cannons enough to supply five armies. Throughout all of this the Fillydelphian spies keep coverage of everything and send copies of blueprints and cannon ammunition to the Fillydelphian government. The Fillydelphians begin construction the same day the documents arrive.

May 10-30- Cannon production is going great for both countries and both enter a small cold war to see who can make the most cannons. Meanwhile the designers think of a new idea to make the cannon smaller and portable. The architects draw blueprints for the smaller cannons calling them guns. Celestia approves one of the blueprints and a prototype is constructed in a few days and then tested. The weapon is approved and construction begins swiftly. The gun is design in a way that only unicorns can use it because of it small trigger that only unicorn magic can pull it, making the trigger bigger would just make the gun bulky and hard to carry. Again the Fillydelphian spies send documents to the Fillydelphian government and the weapon factories begin working as soon as the documents arrive.

December 24-25- Fireworks are used for the first time on Hearth's Warming in both Equestria and the Fillydelphian Republic. A lot of Equestrian ponies object that Fillydelphia has no right to celebrate the holiday and Celestia tells the Fillydelphian president to stop the festivities but he objects and says that Fillydelphian ancestors came from the same three ancient tribes. Celestia reluctantly agrees, to avoid any conflict with Fillydelphia.

670 ADR

January 20- Both Equestrian and Fillydelphian armies have begun deploying rifle battalions and cannon artillery into their ranks and the sixth base is built in Dodge City making the city the second safest city in the Fillydelphian Republic.

January 25- The Fillydelphian government orders all residents of Dodge City to leave the city as it is now under military control. The population of 300 citizens obeys and are given new homes in Baltimare. The eighth, ninth, and tenth military bases begin construction in the city. Celestia notices and sends an army to Appleloosa and brings two armies to Canterlot. Celestia is worried and begins working on her own bases in Appleloosa forcing the Appleloosans to leave the town. Luna is furious and tells Celestia to at least give them new homes. Celestia reluctantly agrees and sends the Appleloosans to the Tall Tale settlement. Luna is still furious and begins to have second doubts on her sister's rule over Equestria.

February 10- The Fillydelphian Republic begins building war ships in Baltimare, Fillydelphia and Manehattan docks to build up a strong naval force.

February 20- The Equestrian Navy starts fitting ships with cannons. The Fillydelphian Navy builds it first ship, named The Filly and is declared the flagship of the navy.

August 4-17- The last military bases are completed in Dodge City making the city into one giant military fort/base. Equestria sends a small squad of secret agents to Manehattan to destroy the production of Fillydelphian ships. The spies reach the city and put their plan to action. Three ships are destroyed and 50 workers are killed before the agents are a captured, interrogated and killed. The Fillydelphian government declares war on Equestria.

August 17- 29- Production of weapons, ships, and recruitment soar in the Fillydelphian Republic and ends with the Republic having an army of 300,000 and a navy of 3,000 ships. An amphibious assault is planned on both Canterlot and Appleloosa destroying Equestria's most valued cities. The Assault will be launched on September 18th.

September 2_ Fillydelphian scientists come up with a way that Pegasi and Earth Ponies can use a gun. They make the trigger a little longer and don't put it in a closed ring just a long open trigger. It is more dangerous as accidental miss fire can happen but it is efficient and factories begin building them right away.

September 15-17- Three days before the assault the new rifles get to the Fillydelphian armies and all types of ponies are given two weapons, a rifle and a sword. The last preparations for the assault are done and on September 17 the two Fillydelphian armies of 150,000 soldiers each march, one headed for Canterlot, the other headed to Appleloosa.

September 18 (The Battle of Appleloosa) - The assault begins. The Equestrian army stationed at Appleloosa sees the approaching Fillydelphian army and prepares for battle by setting up cannons, arming soldiers and forming unit divisions. The Fillydelphian army halts three miles outside the town and begins setting up cannon artillery and they put Unicorn divisions at the front line. The order is given and the Equestrians fire a barrage of cannon balls. The Fillydelphians are prepared and the Unicorns at the front line use their magic to raise a shield to protect the front line. The Equestrians are surprised but begin loading the cannons again. The Fillydelphians finish setting up the cannons and load them but they don't fire. The Equestrians fire again and the cannon balls just bounce off the shield. The general gives the signal and the shield is lowered and the cannons fire a barrage of cannon balls. The shot is affective and destroys a wall of the fort, killing ponies and destroying cannons. The shield is raised again and the Fillydelphian general orders the Pegasi to charge the fort by air. They obey and 50,000 Pegasi fly towards the fort, guns in hoof. The Equestrian fort commander is confused but orders his Pegasi to counter the charge. They obey and 20,000 Pegasi fly to the incoming charge, swords in their mouths. The Fillydelphian Pegasi halt and get into a firing line. The Equestrian Pegasi and the rest at the fort are confused but the Pegasi still charge. When the Equestrians are within firing distance, the front line of the Fillydelphian firing line fires, killing hundreds of pegasi. The front line Pegasi lower and allow the rest of the firing line to fire. This continues until the last Equestrian Pegasi fall to the ground, dead. The rest of the Equestrians are shocked that 20,000 Pegasi died in front of them. The Fillydelphians proceed to the fort, guns ready. The Fillydelphians surround and cover the fort; some Equestrian Unicorns fire their guns blindly at the Pegasi. It isn't really affective and only kills any unlucky Pegasi in the way of the bullet. The Fillydelphian Pegasi aim and fire their guns at the ponies inside the fort. After that they dive and start killing ponies with the bayonet of their rifles. The rest of the Fillydelphian army charges the fort and enters the fort by the destroyed wall. The fort is overrun and the Equestrians surrender. The Fillydelphians orders the Pegasi to secure the perimeter and kill any surviving Equestrians in the city. The general then executes the remaining Equestrians. The day is a heroic victory for The Fillydelphian Republic and a crushing defeat for Equestria. Casualties for Equestria are 75,000 dead. Casualties for Fillydelphia are 2,000 dead and 4,000 wounded.

September 18 (The Battle of Canterlot) – The assault begins. A mighty, 500,000 strong, Equestrian army surrounds Canterlot in defense. The outnumbered Fillydelphian army of 150,000 stop when they see the massive army the Equestrians have mustered. Many Fillydelphians begin to lose morale as they watch the overwhelming force enclose around the city. A victory here would mean instant destruction of Equestria and instant victory for Fillydelphia; the Fillydelphian general knows that Fillydelphia must win this battle. The fate of the battle lies on who can be the most tactical general. The Fillydelphians begin setting up their artillery, the Equestrian do the same. The Fillydelphians fire first but a big shield covers Canterlot and the Equestrian armies, making the cannon balls just bounce off. The shield goes down and the Equestrians fire their barrage of artillery. Fillydelphian Unicorns raise their own shield, protecting the front line of the army. The barrage goes over the shield and hits the artillery of the Fillydelphians, destroying some of their cannons. The Unicorns switch the shield to defend the back. A second barrage of artillery is fired by the Equestrians, hitting the front line of the Fillydelphian army. The Fillydelphian Unicorns tried to divide the shield's power between the front and the back of the army. It worked, for a while. The Equestrians kept hitting the shield with artillery barrages until the Unicorns were exhausted and the shield fell. The artillery broke through and killed a lot of the soldiers below. The general ordered the soldiers to take cover. The barrages never stopped and eventually the Fillydelphians retreated. Fillydelphian casualties were 8,000 dead and 3,000 wounded. Equestrian casualties were 0. An embarrassing defeat for the Fillydelphian Republic.

September 18-20: The retreating Fillydelphians reach Appleloosa. The Fillydelphians garrison and set up defenses around Appleloosa. They send a messenger to Fillydelphia, requesting reinforcements. Celestia gathers half of the army at Canterlot and sends them to Appleloosa to destroy the Fillydelphians.

September 21: Reinforcements from Fort Dodge arrive for the Fillydelphians, bringing the army to 400,000 strong.

September 22: The second battle of Appleloosa begins. The Equestrian army of 250,000 attacks without warning with artillery and magical artillery. Magical artillery was something new the Fillydelphians hadn't seen before. It bypassed the Unicorn shields and caused bigger damage on ponies and buildings. The Fillydelphians tried to retaliate with their artillery but the Equestrians stopped the cannon balls and turned them to hit the Fillydelphians. The Fillydelphian army was disorganized and some troops had begun to retreat from the battle. The Equestrian Unicorn mages continued to bombard the fort with magical energy, showing no mercy. It was a massacre. Many Fillydelphians lost their lives in the bombardment. After the last Fillydelphians ran away from the battle, the Equestrians took control of the fort. Appleloosa was once again under the Equestrian flag. Fillydelphian casualties were a crushing 280,000 dead, 10,000 wounded, 20,000 captured. Equestrian casualties, 0. Fillydelphia began to lose the war.

September 23-27: The surviving army of 93,000 Fillydelphians arrives at Fillydelphia with news of the crushing defeat. Fillydelphia sends a peace treaty to Celestia. Celestia refuses and her army begins the march towards Fillydelphia. Fillydelphia calls its last reserves to defend the capital but can only mass a 120,000 strong army. A new underdeveloped and undertrained regiment of the Fillydelphian army is called to action, the mage battalions. Many Fillydelphian citizens want to impeach the president for the failure at Appleloosa and riots begin in Fillydelphia. Many soldiers leave the army and a small military coup happens. The military coup is quelled but the army is morally wounded. The Equestrian army arrives on the 27th and besieges the city. Inside the city riots grow and the defense forces are disorganized.

September 28: Equestrian troops enter Fillydelphia with minimal resistance. Fillydelphian defense forces surrender at the sight of the Equestrians and only few pockets of them resist. Most citizens stay inside their homes but hurt families of the soldiers lost in Appleloosa, take matters into their own hooves and march towards the presidential house. The presidential guards can't hold against the large number of citizens and surrender. Many citizens storm the house looking for the president, hell-bent on killing him. The president is killed when the citizens throw him out the window. When the Equestrians arrive, they see the citizens lowering the Fillydelphian flag and raising the Equestrian flag. Fillydelphia falls.

September 28-October 3: Manehattan, Baltimare, Fort Dodge, and surrounding settlements fall soon after Fillydelphia. Equestrian troops secure the cities, completely destroying the last remnants of the Republic. Celestia arrests and executes Fillydelphian government officials and military generals. Equestrian mayors are placed in the cities to establish the government's control over them.

Slowly over time the cities were re-welcomed into Equestrian society. Fillydelphia still has a holiday called Republic day, to honor the Fillydelphian Republic. It is held on the Independence Day of the Republic. Today, many historians question if the Republic's ideals and goals were ethically correct. Many say yes, a republic is better than a monarchy, but nopony is willing to question the fairness of the princesses. The Republic also influenced the First Griffin War of 237 ANM (After Nightmare Moon), but that is another story…

A/N: Hello El Presidente here with finally the last part of the Fillydelphian war. For those few that follow me, I was not dead. My computer was well…. broken. I did not get a new one until Christmas but I did not finish this right away because I have begun working on a new Fanfic on FIMfiction, one that looks like a real story instead of this timeline stuff. That doesn't mean I am done with timeline writing since I really like it, but it can get boring so I will try to write normal stories too. All of my MLP fanfics will go on FIMfiction from now on, after this one. Other non-MLP fanfics I make will go here on Fanfiction. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you have the time, thank you.


End file.
